


Search the Galaxy

by TheWildOmega



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, Domestic Violence, F/M, Slow Burn, Soulmates, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Time, it was everything. And to you it determined your fate...





	1. Chapter 1

"Twenty one. You have until your twenty first birthday to find your mate. If you haven't found him by then you come back to me. Not a minute after twelve. When that clock runs out you either come back here with a mate or you're mine. That's the deal woman. You don't find a mate and you don't come back I will kill every last man, woman and child in your pack you understand me?" Ekon said with venom in his voice.

Looking at the male you couldn't help but whimper. Ekon was a alpha male. He was strong and terrifying to say the least. His pack lived far away from yours and were much more malicious than your own people. The two packs had never gotten along but your fathers had made a treaty with one another. Now your father was dead and the councils had suggested a union between you and Ekon to unite the packs. Ekon had been all for the deal, after all the chance to add more men to his army and claim an omega was a great deal. You on the other hand had not been one for the deal. You did not love Ekon. He was cruel and cold. No, you desired to find your true mate like all others of your world. So far you had not found anyone that called out for your heart. Many said it would never happen for you were not a pure blood of your race but a half breed. Your Father a strong and proud alpha male had taken a terran for a mate. Your mother was caring and thoughtful of all others no matter how much everyone seemed to dislike her. She and your father had raised you to be like them, even if you were a mere omega your father had raised you to help lead your people. Growing up you watched as your friends found their true mates and settled down, some of them even starting families of their own. It was all you wanted to have that bond with another. To feel loved and connected but it had yet to come. When your father and mother had died they had told you that he was out there somewhere, waiting for you. 

Meeting Ekon's glare you nodded and saw him snarl. Holding your ground you watched as he let out a growl before turning on heel and walking out of the council room with the other members from his pack. Feeling someone touch your should you jumped and looked behind you to see your uncle. He was a beta and looked much like your father. Seeing him give you a reassuring smile you returned it.

Everything was ready. You had a small ship with everything you would need in the time you would be gone. Letting out a shaky breath you saw as your aunt came up to you and wrapped her arms around your neck. One after another each of your close friends said their goodbyes. When it came time for your cousin he handed you a pocket watch. Opening the gold watch you looked to see it counting down and closed your eyes. one years, four months, six days and thirteen hours.

"What if I don't find him? What if I have to marry Ekon?" you said as tears began rolling down your cheeks. 

"you will find him y/n. Just relax and don't bite your nails." Your cousin joked with a reassuring smile. With one last hug from your most dearest friend you got aboard the ship and started it. Looking out the front glass you saw your whole pack watching as you pulled back on the thrusters and took off. You felt a pain in your heart as you watched your home become further and further away.

It seemed to take a lifetime before you reached another port. Looking down at your watch you popped it open, 'Zero years, seven months, zero days and fifteen minutes. Letting out a sigh you grabbed your bag and put it on your back, tucking the knife that had been in your family for generations into your waistband. Getting off the ship you looked around at the small planet. Walking around you saw many people of different races walking around. None seemed to pay you much mind as you wondered around. Seeing what looked to be a pub up ahead you went towards it ready to get anything to eat. 

Making your way to a booth you kept your hood pulled up as your eyes scanned the pub. Being an omega your father had made sure to teach you to always keep a look out for danger. When a waitress came over to take your order you smiled but saw her just look at you like she was annoyed. Biting your lip you quickly told her what you wanted and watched as she walked away. While waiting for your food you watched the people around you, looking for any male that may call out for you. When your eyes landed on a small group in the corner you couldn't help but smile at the odd looking group. A woman with green skin and black hair. A man with pale skin and curly brown hair. A grey man with red etching on his skin. A small animal looking creature and a tiny looking tree. They all seemed to talk about this and that as they ate their food. Before long your own food was sat in front of you and you gave the waitress a small thank you only for her to hold a pad out. 

"Right sorry." You mumbled as you scanned your card, paying for your meal. As soon as the transaction was through she went to walk away "Thank you. Have a nice day." you said softly and watched as she turned back to you with a shocked expression.

"You too." she said before turning to go back to work.

Eating your food you looked over a map, trying to decide where to go next. When you heard yelling you looked over and placed your hand on the hilt of your knife. Seeing the people from earlier standing you noticed another group of people holding up guns to them. Your heart felt as if it was going to beat out of your chest. Before anyone could move the two groups were fighting. Ducking down under your table you watched as people ran around the pub. The sound of gun fire made you jump and you looked to see the little tree dodging as a man with red skin and many arms tried to stomp on him. Knotting your brows you jumped out form under your table and ran over to the man. 

"Hey leave him alone." you yelled, shoving him away. 

When the red male turned around he snarled at you with sharp teeth. You couldn't help from tensing at first but when you looked down to see the little tree hiding behind your leg you matched his glare and gave a small growl. Taking your knife from your belt you waited for him to attack. Seeing him go to attack you you readied yourself but a gun shot made the male fall to the ground in front of you. Looking down with wide eyes you looked over to where the gun shot had come from and saw the pale male from earlier coming towards you. The rest of the opposing group layed around the pub while he and his started towards you. Coming to stand in front of you he looked at your boot to see Groot beside it. 

"You saved our friend, thank you." he said. "My name is Peter Quill. This is Gamora, Drax, Rocket and that's Groot." Quill said as he pointed out each of the people around him. They all looked you over, making sure you were not a threat.

"Well I wasn't about to watch him get killed. My name is y/n, y/n l/n. Nice to meet you." you said giving them a soft smile. Bending down you held out your hand for the tree, Groot to hop in it. When he did you smiled and carefully handed him over to Quill. "If it's not to much and you don't mind me asking what race are all of you?" You asked looking down in hopes they would not think ill of you. 

Knotting his brows Quill looked to the others and saw Drax crossing his arms over his chest. "Why do you need to know that?" he asked.

"I'm sorry it's just well I'm looking for someone and now that I know it can be none of you I would like to cross you off my list." you said pulling out your map and looking over it. There were only a handful of races in the galaxy that had the Alpha, beta or omega trait and only one of them could be your mate.

Seeing the map Gamora knotted her brows, it was an odd map, showing all the planets known. Looking back to the girl she saw her to be looking down at it and glanced at Peter. "He is a terran, I am a Zehoberei and Drax is from a race of primitives." She told the girl and watched as she typed in the races in her map before some more of the planets turned red. Going to talk she was interrupted by the y/n talking.

"Thank you. I have to be going now." you said with a smile before grabbing your bag and making your way out of the pub. Getting to your ship you looked up from your map to see a bunch of people around your ship, "Hey...NO! That's my ship...please!" you yelled and ran towards it when you realized that they were in fact trying to steal it. Pulling one of the men away from it he quickly shoved you off of him making you land hard on the ground. Letting out a cry you looked down to see your knife had cut open your stomach some when you fell. Holding your hand over the bleeding wound you looked up to see the bandits open the door to your ship and get inside. Stumbling to your feet you tried to stop them, "NO! STOP PLEASE!" you yelled when the engine started. Seeing it lift off the ground you hit against the side of the ship and felt tears roll down your cheeks.

After their little encounter with the girl named y/n Quill had become worried about her knowing their races. It was strange to say the least and it made him nervous. Convincing everyone that they at least needed to find out why she was looking for said person they followed after her. Getting to the ports Peter had heard screaming and looked to see y/n yelling for someone to stop. When the ship she was hitting took off he watched as the girl dropped to her knees and began to cry. Looking to Gamora he saw pity on the woman's face and led the way over to the crying girl. "Hey um y/n what's wrong?" he asked in as gentle voice as he could.

Moving your hands from your face you say the people from earlier standing above you. "My ship. They stole my ship." you cried, looking up at where your ship had been.

Quill knotted his brows at the rest of the group before looking back down at the girl they had just met. She seemed so innocent and kind and he felt bad for her. Biting his lower lip he thought for a moment. "Do you know they identification number for it, I may know a guy that could help us find it. He won't do it for free though." Quill said and saw as her tear filled eyes met his.

"I would pay handsomely for it's return. It was my fathers." you told the man. 

"y/n are you okay? You're bleeding." Gamora said when she noticed the girl's hand on her stomach was covered in blood.

Looking down you pulled away your hand and saw it was covered in red. "My knife just knicked me when the thief shoved me is all." you said but saw Quill's look concerned. 

"Well how about you come with us for a little while until we can find your ship." Quill said not wanting to leave a small woman such as y/n injured and ready for anyone to take advantage of. He saw her look hesitant at first but with a sincere smile she gave a small nod and took his hand.

Letting Quill and the others take you to their ship you made sure to keep your wits about you. Although these people seemed nice you knew all to well how easy it would be for them to sell you on the illegal market. Omegas went for a pretty high price, especially ones that were unclaimed like you. Arriving at their ship you looked around and saw no cages or anything they would be able to lock you in. Gamora had led you to a chair and you watched as Drax laid your bag beside your feet. "Thank you." you said and saw him nod. 

While Gamora patched Y/n up Quill had managed to get them off the planet and into space. Turning on his transmitter he waited for an answer.

"Whatcha want boy?" Yondu's voice rang.

Explaining to him the situation he gave Yondu the ID number of the ship and told him what it looked like, "It's a small shuttle, blue...you know like you." Quill chuckled and heard Yondu growl. "She says she will pay good for it to be returned." 

"Fine. I thought I taught yous better than ta fall fur damsels in distress." Yondu said.

"She needs help Yondu, I don't know there is just something about her. Something different." Quill said and heard Yondu sigh.

"Yea yea. Just make sure she got that money ready." Yondu said before hanging up.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It took another four months for the man known as Yondu to find your ship. Every time he had gotten close to getting it back the people would disappear.  During that time you had became closer to the 'guardians of the galaxy' although you never fully told them why you were looking for an unknown person. When Quill told all of you that you would be meeting up with Yondu on Contraxia you furrowed your brows. "The place that has all the brothels?" 

"Yea, it's the closest planet, sorry." Quill said with a side smile.

Letting out a sigh you watched as he landed the ship on the snowy planet. Putting on your fur lined coat you followed them out onto the world. Loud music could be heard in the distance along with the bright lights of the bars and brothels. Wrapping your arms around your small frame when some of the men there began to gawk at you you tried to stay as close to Quill and Drax as possible. Coming up on one of the buildings you looked around Drax to see many men rowdy men dressed in red hanging around the front of the establishment. 

"Gamora go take y/n and find a table in the Bar I'm going to go find Yondu." Quill said walking into the brothel along with Rocket and Drax.

Sitting at one of the tables in the far corner Gamora sat in front of you with Groot sitting on the table between you. Ordering a drink you hoped it would settle your nerves. With manly males around you hoped none of these would be your mate. With less than half a year left to find your mate you knew you couldn't be picky but all these men seemed so wild. Seeing Quill and the others walk over you straightened up. When they moved to sit down you saw a blue male behind them. As soon as your eyes landed on the male you felt something inside you flutter. His skin was a beautiful blue color that made his red eyes seem to glow. His head was bald except for the Mohawk looking thing that seemed to be made of something hard and not hair. He had a small amount of stubble on his chin and was dressed in dark red leather. He looked imposing and his whole composure yelled alpha. When his eyes landed on you you could not help but shrink inward at your omega instincts to submit.

Yondu looked over the female in shock. He wasn't expecting her to be so beautiful. Her hair was long and h/c with e/c eyes that seemed to challenge the brightest star. She was dressed in black pants and a grey fur lined coat. She was small and hen he sat in front of her he got a big wiff of her scent and knew imminently she was an omega. It had been years since he had seen a omega and even then she had been mated to an alpha. He didn't see another alpha around anywhere and looked to her neck to see if she had a claiming mark but saw her hair in the way. 

"Y/n this is Yondu Udonta, Captain of one of the Ravager clans and a royal pain in my ass." Quill said giving a smirk Yondu's way and making y/n smile softly.

Hearing Quill's words Yondu gave him a glare before looking back at the female and smiling softly. "Pleasure ta meet ya miss y/n." he said holding out his hand  for her to shake. 

When Yondu held his hand out you went to shake it only for Groot to climb into your hand instead. Looking down you smiled at your friend and watched as he climbed up to sit on your shoulder. Looking at him you saw him look to Yondu.

"I am Groot." he said looking between you two. Furrowing your brows you looked to Rocket for answers but just saw him shake his head and take the plant from your shoulder.

"Come on Groot I think you have had enough fun for one night." Rocket said as he made his way out of the bar. 

For a while you sat there as Quill and the others talked about this and that. Every so often you would feel someone looking at you and glance up to see Yondu looking at you with a questioning look. After a while when the other had had a few drinks Yondu looked to you.

"I can go show ya yer ship if ya want." Yondu said making sure he didn't sound too commanding.

Looking at him you bit your bottom lip but nodded your head. Your father had warned you about being alone with alphas and moving your hand to your leg under the table you made sure your knife was on your leg. Seeing him stand you hoped off your stool and stood beside him, noticing now that you only came up to his mid chest. Looking to Quill you saw him talking to Gamora, his cheeks red with the amount of alcohol he had drank. "I'll see you back at the ship." you said softly and saw him nod.

Yondu could sense her nervousness and tried to keep a good arms length distance between them. Walking her to his ship he kept glancing to make sure she was still beside him.

Arriving at the hanger he opened the door and you followed him inside. His ship was huge and you only imagined how many crew members he had working for him. He led you over to the large lump covered by a tarp. Standing you watched as he moved over to it and pulled the tarp away. The sight that met your eyes was not a pretty one. Your once shiny blue ship was now dented and scratched. Letting out a shaky breath you swallowed hard. "It looks like it went through a asteroid field." you said in sad voice. Opening the door to the ship you went inside to see your things thrown about or missing. Walking around you saw a balled up piece of paper on the floor and sat on your knees as you unfolded it. Rubbing your hand over the picture to straighten it out you gave a sad smile at the picture of your parents. 

When Yondu heard the sadness in her voice he felt an ache in his heart. Watching as she boarded the ship he gave her a few minutes before following. He knew the ship was empty because he had killed the punks that had taken it in the first place. Seeing her siting on her knees in the middle of the floor he moved over to look down at her. Seeing a wrinkled picture in her hands he furrowed his brows. 

" Do you know any body that would be willing to fix it for enough money?" you asked.

"Darlin' I hate ta be the one ta tell ya this but I think yer ship is through." he said but saw her shake her head.

"It can't be. It was my dad's, he gave it to me before he..." you said but your voice failed you before you could finish. Feeling a tear roll down your cheek you stood and made your way over to the pilot's seat. Sitting in the seat you flicked switches and pressed buttoned and heard as the engines strained. Pressing them again and again you begged for it to start. 

Seeing her try to start the ship Yondu sighed and went over to her. Grabbing her hand he felt a tingle in his hand and held his breath. Looking down he heard her gasp. Taking a few deep breaths to calm the strange feeling in him he met her eyes. "I'll see what I can do." he said before he could realize what he just accepted to do. Hearing footsteps come up the ramp he snatched his hand away from hers and straightened back up. Looking at the entry way he saw two of his crew members standing there.

The two looked at their Captain and the strange woman with questioning eyes before smiling. "Got yerself a looker this time Cap. You'll have make sure to share her when you are done with her." the one with a scared up face said as he looked y/n up and down.

Hearing the man's words you curled inward and became afraid. Looking to Yondu you saw him glaring at the two but he didn't say anything. Looking down at your feet you moved over to the door. "Just let me know how much. Thank you again Yondu." you said softly before turning and squeezing between the two men and making your way back towards Quill's ship.

Watching her leave Yondu glared at Taserface and marched over to shove him against the side of the ship, "You say shit like that in front of her again and I'll kill ya." he growled moving his coat to the side to show his glowing arrow. Seeing the man nod he pushed him away and made his way to his room. He needed time to think about the female that had caused him to feel things he had never felt before.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day you woke up and felt a pull within you but decided to ignore it and go look around the frozen planet. Walking around for little over an hour now you were stopped by a group of children running by. They were laughing and playing and you couldn't help from smiling at the joy they carried around them. How you wished times were that simple again. That you could just run around without a care in the world. Looking down you opened the watch and let out a deep breath. Two months, seven days, and three minutes.

Yondu watched the omega from across the way. He had not been able to get her off of his mind all night. As soon as she had left his side last night he had felt...off. When the kids ran past her he couldn't help the crocked grin that came on his face when he saw her smile at them. Being an omega he knew she would be a great mother. When her smile slowly fell he watched as she looked down at a watch and noticed her become saddened. Knotting his brows the Centaurian decided to go talk to her. Walking up to stand in front of her she looked up at him and he saw her jump slightly.

"Yondu, you scared me." you said with a small smile.

"Sorry darlin'." he said giving a grin. "Whatcha' doin' out ere' all alone this mornin'?" he asked, looking around for Quill or the others. 

"Just sight seeing, never been here before." you said looking around at all the bars and whatnot.

"You's ain't never been to Contraxia before?" he asked in a shocked voice. He knew she was an omega and they were rarely let out of anyone's sight but he thought everyone had been past this frozen hell hole at least once.

"No, up until here recently I had never been off my planet." you said without realizing it. 

Yondu watched as she shook her head and looked around. It was then that he finally got view of her neck. The skin was completely bare, no claiming mark in sight. Now knowing she was unclaimed Yondu couldn't help but smile. "hmm, Well then how's abou' I give ya a tour." When she returned his smile he held his hand out telling her to follow him.

Over the next few hours the two of you talked about this and that. He showed you many things on the planet, telling you stories about different bar fights he had gotten into over the years. When you got back to Quill's ship you saw Yondu looking towards his own ship.

"About fixin' your ship..." he started wanting to tell her the truth, that he didn't want to work on the crumbled hunk of metal. But when he looked down into her bright orbs he felt that pulling feeling in him again and sighed softly. "It's goin' ta take me a little while. I was thinkin' that maybe until then you's could come and ride along wit me on my ship. I would need ya there when it came time fur buyin' parts and such anyways. I could get ya yer own room and none of my crew would dare touch ya." he said, watching her face intensely.

You bit your lip at his request. You had only known the alpha male for a few hours now and he wanted you to come live on his ship. His crew had not seemed like people you wanted to be around from what you saw yesterday. Looking up at him you saw him waiting for your response. He didn't look angry or annoyed with you. His blue face was clam and gentle. Even with all the reasons floating through your head on why this was a bad idea you felt safe with him. Contempt even. It was the strangest feeling you had ever had in your life but you didn't want it to end so you nodded.

.....................................................

After two months with Yondu you were sure he was your mate. He was kind and caring towards you while with his crew he showed signs of a true alpha. After a incident with some of his crew thinking they could touch you he had laid down the law. No one, not a single one of them was allowed to touch you. Not all of the crew was this way there were a fair few that you enjoyed talking to, Kraglin, Yondu's first mate was one of them. He made sure that everyday you were safe and at ease on his Captain's ship. While Yondu did what Ravagers did best you stayed in your room which was just down the hall from the captain. He had bought you books to read when he learned you enjoyed reading, and it helped you pass the time. At the times when he was working on your ship you would ask if he wanted company. The first few times you had been frightened when you heard him growling and cussing from the hall down form the hanger. Slowly making your way into the large room you saw most of the ship to be fixed with only the left thruster now getting work done to it. Looking over you saw the Captain laying on the floor working on the large ship above him with only his feet hanging out. Crouching down you peeked under the ship to look at him. "Yondu?" you called out.

Hearing a sudden voice Yondu lifted his head up quickly, head butting the fan and letting out a loud cuss in pain. Hearing her quickly apologize he moved his hand from his head and looked to see her looking down at her feet. Crawling out from under the ship he moved his finger under her chin and met her eyes. "It's alright darlin' I'd dent yer ship before I would hurt my hard head." he chuckled and saw her crack a smile. When her eyes lingered to his bare chest he saw her quickly look away and blush.

"I brought you something to eat. Thought you might be hungry." you said holding out the plate of food you had made him from the kitchen.

Taking the plate he gave her a smile, "Thank ya doll ya didn't ave' ta do that." he told her with a nod. Looking at her while he ate his food he thought on the past two months. They had talked about different things and had become somewhat comfortable around each other but he couldn't help from wanting to know more about the little omega. "Say sweetheart, ya know ya never told me what planet ya were from."  He said and watched as she looked back at him and took a deep breath. When he smelt the air he could tell she was nervous and knotted his brows. "I tell ya what darlin' ya tell me something bout' you and I will tell ya something bout me...Deal?" he asked watching as she thought it over before giving a nod.

"Gliese." you said softly. 

Yondu looked shocked by her words. Gliese, that was on the whole other side of the galaxy. It was a planet much like earth from what he had heard. Very forestry and cool temperatures. "Centauri, although I was wasn't there long." He said looking away for only a second he saw her face to be one of questioning. Chuckling he shook his head, "Ugh ugh, your turn. mmm, how old are you?" 

You raised your bros at his question and gave a laugh, "You're not supposed to ask a woman that." you said but saw him raise his brows and shook your head, "I'll be twenty one in a week." you said.

Yondu watched as her smile fell at her words, like she was unhappy about turning older. "Now darlin' gettin' older ain't no big fuss. I'm close to forty myself, but then again my race lives a long time." Seeing her look back up at him he closed his eyes, "Damnit you didn't ask me that. To answer the question I know ya are gonna ask, I didn't say long on Centauri  cuz my parents sold me to the kree when I was a boy." He saw as her eyes became saddened and looking into them he felt a certain security. "I was seven when they sold me. The Kree made me a fightin' slave. I was kept in chains for twenty years before Stakar Ogord found me and freed me. He made me a ravager and I been one ever since." When he looked beside him he saw her looking very sad. "Ah don't pity me darlin'. It's made me who i am today." he said with a small smile.

"Have you ever been back to your home?" you asked and saw him look down and give a sigh.

"No. I can't go back." he admitted. Thinking for a minute he closed his eyes. "Centaurians ave' fins on their heads."

"Like the one you have?" you asked looking at the red metal Mohawk on his head.

Yondu gave a sad grin before lifting the bottle of alcohol to his lips. "No dear, I made the one I got so I could use my arrow.  Centaurians fins are taller and a bright red. When the Kree got me they cut mine off... most painful thing I ever felt. I can't go home because it's a disgrace to not have yer fin." When he finished there was silence. Yondu had never told anyone that, not even Quill. He looked to see tears in her eyes. "oh darlin' no I didn't mean ta make ya cry, don't cry over me." he told her as he cupped her cheek. Looking down at her he smiled and cocked his head to the side, "My turn to ask a question?" he asked and saw her nod. Taking a deep breath he met her eyes, "What's that watch for? I see ya lookin' at it all the time, ya always look so sad when you look at it..."

Hearing his question you took a deep breath an took out the watch but didn't open it. Looking down at it you flipped it over in your hand before looking back at him. "I..." Before you could finish Kraglin ran into the hanger. The man looked out of breath and Yondu was quick to stand on his feet.

"what is it Kraglin?" he asked in a hard voice, angry at being interrupted. He had been enjoying the time he got with the omega.

"The nova core sir they are on our trail." Kraglin said out of breath from running.

Becoming tense Yondu gave a growl. "Go get us started towards the Baldrin Galaxy." he told Kraglin and watched as the man took off. Looking behind him he saw y/n standing there with a worried expression on her face. "Go back ta yer room. Stay in there until I can get us somewhere safe." he told her and saw her nod.

Turning away to do as he said you closed your eyes and turned back to him, "Yondu?" you whispered making him look back down at you. Standing on your toes you placed a light kiss to his cheek before looking down. "I like your fin." you said softly. Feeling your heart about to beat out of your chest you quickly made your way back towards your room, missing the blush that overcame the ravagers face.


	4. Chapter 4

Looking down at your watch you felt your heart constrict, Zero years, zero months, zero days, one hundred and eighty eight minutes. Less than three hours left. Looking out your window you saw as the ship landed on the celestial head known as nowhere. Hearing a knock at your door you turned to see Yondu open the door and look at you. Holding the watch behind your back you smiled softly at him. 

Looking inside the small room Yondu saw her and smiled. "Hey there darlin'. I'm going to go make a trade with one of the dealers here so if ya want how about goin' and hanging out around Kraglin and da boys and later on tonight I can show ya yer ship, got it all done last night." he said with a crocked smile. It had been a long couple of months fixing her ship back to a working manner but now he had it done and was excited to show it to her. Seeing her nod he grinned, "Alright then I'll meet ya at the bar when i's through." he said before leaving with a wink.

Going to the tradesmen with a few of his men he walked up to the counter and gave him the pieces he had acquired to sell.

"Alright Yondu this should be enough to cover those parts I let you get in advance." The tradesman said with a grunt.

"Wha...hold up. This is more than enough to make up for them dar' parts plus some extra credits ta go wit it."  Yondu said.

"Consider it interest." the man said before walking away.

Yondu felt his eyes begin to glow and his blood boiling as he went to go after the man. "You ain't gonna jip me..." he growled but the man quickly shut the

gate down before Yondu and his men+ could enter. Slamming his fist up against the grate he growled.

"You bought those parts for that girl! She was supposed ta be payin' us for finding that damn ship and we ain't seen a single credit for it. Now the bitch got you to fix it for her using your own fucking credits and we are screwed. You let that girl use you!..." Molk said.

Turning towards the man Yondu clenched his jaw. "You best watch whos you talkin' to like that..." he started but was cut off.

"No Yondu, That girl got you wrapped around her finger. Was she even going to pay you?! She's using you! She don't care about you, She don't lo..." Molk said but when a whistle filled the air the man dropped dead to the ground.

Letting out quick heavy breaths Yondu glared at the rest of the men with red eyes. "Anybody else got somethin' they wanna say?!" he growled and they all quickly shook their heads. Without another word he left them there to go find y/n. His temper was raging and the thought of Molk being right would not leave his head. 

At the bar you sat in the corner by yourself. You were shaking with worry. You loved Yondu, you knew this much to be true but did he feel the same. You had never told him the truth of why you left your planet, whenever the conversation came up you would always find a way of changing it. You didn't want him to feel pressured to care about you. You wanted him to love you because he truly felt it. But now it seemed you were running out of time. Having a hard time breathing you stood and decided to go get some fresh air. Going out the back of the bar you stood in the open where no one was at. Closing your eyes you leaned your head back against the side of the building. You had to tell him the truth. At that time you heard a door slam and looked over to see Yondu coming over to you. You gave him a smile at first but then saw the anger on his face and furrowed your brows, "Yondu wha..." You didn't get another word out before he grabbed the front of your shirt and slammed you up against the side of the building making a throb of pain coarse through your back.

"You using me! I find and fix your ship while you pretend to care about me! Were ya ever gonna pay me or did you just plan on making me fall for ya then runnin' off!? I'm so stupid! You almost had me girl!" He yelled in her face. Giving a whistle his arrow flew from his holster and aimed at her head. The Centaurian saw true fear on her face, tears began rolling down her cheeks making him give a growl before dropping her to the ground. Looking at her on the ground at his feet he felt his upper lip twitch before turning on heel and going to walk away.

"I love you." you whispered out in a sob. Seeing him stop you looked to see him give a dark chuckle and shake his head before walking back into the bar. When the door slammed shut you felt your body jump and your lip begin to quiver. Your whole body seemed to shake as you sat there on the ground where he had left you. Tears fell from your eyes like rivers and after a while you pulled yourself up off the ground and stumbled out into the busy street. Making your way back to Yondu's ship you went to your room and packed your things. You couldn't stop the sobs that left your mouth when you grabbed your bag and headed towards your ship. Opening the hanger door you looked at the shiny ship that Yondu had fixed. Looking down you pulled your watch from your pocket and watched as the reader turned to all zeros. You heart felt like it was breaking into as you sat the watch on the floor and boarded your ship. Going to the pilots seat you started the engines and backed out of his ship. Once you were in space you typed in the coordinates for your home. Taking out your card with your credits on it you swiped it through the machine on your dock. Opening the file you transferred all the money you had into Yondu's account. Pushing the stick forward you felt the ship start heading home and walked back to the small bed on the ship. Laying down you curled up on the covers and cried. You were so close, you had found your mate. You had found someone you loved but he didn't love you. Everyone was right you didn't have a mate. Feeling that clenching in your heart you buried your face in your hands and sobbed.

Hours had passed by since Yondu had left her outside. He had went back into the bar to drink his sorrows away. He had been so stupid, He had actually thought he had found his mate. He had told her things that no one knew about him and for what for her to use him. It was funny he still had that aching feeling in his chest from earlier. Drinking down the rest of his drink he pulled out his tablet to check to see if he had enough credits left to buy another drink. Opening the account he coughed up what drink was till in his mouth. Looking at the account he saw it to have more money in it than he had ever had. Knotting his brows he jumped up from his seat and ran towards where his ship was. Pushing open the door he looked in to see the hanger empty. His breath picked up as he walked over and saw a gold watch on the floor. Bending down he picked it up and opened it to see Zero years, Zero months, Zero days, Zero minutes. Furrowing his brows he looked up to where her ship used to be and felt the pain in his chest grow. "Y/n?"


	5. Chapter 5

When you had gotten back to your home planet Ekon had been waiting for you. Whipping away the tears that stained your face you stood tall and made your way off the ship. Standing there was most of your pack and Ekon's. As soon as the bastard saw no male with you he gave a cunning smile and crossed his arms over his barreled chest. You felt his eyes on you as you hugged your cousin and aunt. Trying to avoid his gaze you focused on reuniting with your friends and family. They all gave you looks of pity, your cousin, Jacar even whispering words of sorrow in your ear. Before long the alpha male had had enough and came over to place his hand on your shoulder. Standing there you refused to look at him and felt him squeeze your shoulder tighter. Without a word he moved his hand to grip your wrist and pulled you along with him into your chambers. 

Hearing the door shut behind you, you tried to hold back the tears that were blurring your vision. You stood there in the middle of the room and felt his eyes on your back. Circling you, you noticed he was looking you up and down, for what you did not know. When he stopped in front of you you tried to focus on his boots.

"You will learn I am a man of tradition. I believe the ways of our past are still to be practiced today... With that you will no longer wear pants, women are to wear dresses. You will have no under garments and your hair will be kept pulled back when you are out of this room. When is your next heat?" his deep voice rang.

Glancing up at him you saw his face to be hard. He truly was the most intimidating person you had ever come across. His frame wide with lean muscles. He had a long brown goatee and long hair that he kept pulled back. His face thin with sharp features. He was around ten years older than you and with that had seen many fights, scars covered his body along with the tattoos he had gotten from wining them. He wore no shirt only a pair of animal skin pants and brown boots. When you heard a small growl rumble in his chest you snapped out of your thoughts, "two weeks, but I am on heat suppressants." you answered in a soft whisper.

"Mmm. You will no longer be taking them,  I will not mate you until then." Ekon said. When he noticed y/n's face contorted into one of confusion he moved closer to her. "Consider it time to get to know each other, You may even learn to love me by then."

Snapping your eyes to his you couldn't help but give a small growl, "You think I could love you in just two weeks?"

Hearing y/n's growl Ekon tensed and glared down at her, "How long did it take you to fall in love with him?... Yes I know you found him but he didn't love you back did he? Didn't want you." He mocked.

Your heart clenched at the thought of Yondu and you began to shake with both anger and sadness, "I will NEVER love you!" As soon as the words were out of your mouth a sharp pain was felt on the side of your face and you fell to the floor with a yelp. Tears spilled from your eyes as you held your hand over where Ekon had hit you. Looking up at him you saw he was fuming, his chest puffing up and down. 

"I don't need you to love me, in the end I will get your lands, your solders and in two weeks I will pin you beneath me and you will be mine, regardless of your feelings." He said going to walk away.

Not wanting to back down from the alpha male you gave a chuckle. "And when you do I will think of him." you said in a croak. As soon as he stopped walking you knew your mistake. 

Letting out a deep breath Ekon shook his head. "You will learn to respect me, even if I have to beat it into you." He growled.

Watching him, you saw as he ripped his belt from his pants loops with a snap. Folding the thick leather belt over once he turned around and before you could stand he was hitting you with the belt. You screamed out in pain as the leather smacked your back, legs and ass. Holding your hands over your head, you curled up on the floor as he continued to lash you. When you were close to passing out from pain he stopped and keeled down beside your sobbing form. Grabbing your chin tightly in his hand you whimpered as he made you look at him. 

"What was his name?" Ekon asked, as he glared down at her tear soaked face. 

Refusing to answer you heard him give another growl. Seeing him raise his fist up you closed your eyes and next thing you knew everything went black.

.....................................................

Boarding Quill's ship Yondu made his way into the room with the rest of the guardians. "What did you hear? Where is she?" He asked straight away as soon as he entered the main room. When he looked over he saw a different man leaning against the wall beside Gamora. "Whos this?" he asked looking to Quill for answers. 

"This him?" Jacar asked Gamora making her nod. Walking over to stand in front of the blue alpha Jacar stood tall and tightened his jaw. "Yondu?" 

"Whos askin'?" Yondu growled looking the younger alpha over.

"I'm Jacar... y/n's cousin." Jacar growled before punching the man in the jaw.

"Whoa whoa..." Quill yelled going to stand between the two.

Stumbling backwards a bit Yondu brought his hand up to his mouth to feel blood and growled at the man. Giving a whistle his arrow flew from his side and aimed at the man's head. "Ya mus be stupid boy!" Yondu growled as he glared over Quill's shoulder.

"Let's all just calm down. Yondu this is Jacar, y/n's cousin. He found us when we were asking around for her on Contraxia." Quill said as he looked to his father figure. Seeing his eyes glowing red Quill placed his hands on Yondu's shoulders. "He has some information about her that I think you would like to know."

Giving a low growl Yondu glared at the male before giving another whistle and calling back his arrow. "Tell me?"

Yondu and the others listened as Jacar told them about the deal between his and y/n's clan and another's. He told them how the watch told her how much time she had left to find her mate before she had to go back and marry Ekon. He told them how Ekon was a cruel man and how ever since y/n had gotten back no one had been allowed to see her.

"...He keeps her locked up in that room. We can hear her screaming and crying. When I tried to force my way in there he threatened to kill my wife and unborn pup. He is beating her, I know he hasn't claimed her yet..." Jacar said as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"How do you know?" Yondu asked, his fin and eyes both glowing a bright red.

"Heard him boasting about how he was waiting until she comes into heat to 'fuck her bloody'." Jacar said with a shake of his head. "She's like my sister. I couldn't just stay there and let him continue to beat her and wait until the day he rapes her. So I came looking for you, I wanted to know why you turned her away... why you turned your mate away." 

Letting out a sigh Yondu looked down at his feet before looking back up, "I's made a mistake. One I will hate mysef' fur fur the rest of my life." he said and saw as Jacar nodded. "Will ya take me ta er'?" he asked.

Jacar took a deep breath as he looked to the others. "It won't be easy to get to her. Ever since she got back he has move his clan into our lands. The women won't be a problem for you they are just scared of their males. As far as the men go they are vicious. Y/n's chambers are heavily guarded at all time by his men. No one is allowed in or out without Ekon's say so."

"Then I'll go in alone..." Yondu went to say but was interrupted by Quill.

"No way. You heard what he said you blue idiot if they catch you you're dead." Quill said looking to Yondu like he had grown another head.

"He won't be alone. I can get you to her room and try to get the guards to chase after me." Jacar said.

With a firm nod from Yondu and the others they made their way to Gliese.

............................................

You sat on the floor beside the small table in your room as Ekon ate his meal. Feeling the blood drip from your lip from where Ekon was just 'teching you' how to properly serve your alpha male. While pouring his alcohol your hands had been shaky from the lack of food making you spill the wine on his lap. He had brought the back of his hand across your face, throwing you to the floor. After yelling at you to clean up the mess you had made he pulled on the collar he had put on your neck and made you sit on the floor by his feet. Dropping a small plate of food beside you he glared down at you making your eyes shoot down.

"When you learn how to serve me correctly you may eat at the table with me." He said in a harsh tone before going back to eating his meal.

Lifting the small roll to your mouth, you nibbled on it and slowly trailed your eyes up to look out the window. Feeling tears roll down you cheeks you stared at the stars and tried to imagine you were back with Yondu. That the two of you were siting on the floor in the hanger of his ship eating super. Your lip trembled as you smiled at the memories of the stories he would tell you. You prayed for his happiness and safety. Hoping that he would at least remember you on his adventures. That he wouldn't forget you.


	6. Chapter 6

Landing on the planet Yondu listened as Jacar planned out what they were going to do. Quill and his group would stay in the woods not a mile away from their clan. Taking off his coat Yondu laid it on the seat and looked up to see Quill walking over to him. He didn't say anything as Yondu took off his vest and emptied his pockets. When he was left in nothing but his pants, boots and undershirt he looked up at Quill and let out a sigh, "What's it boy? I know it's somethin' ya always get quiet when there's somethin' on yer min'." he asked.

"I don't like this." Peter asked.

"Don't matter. I ain't gonna leave er' here. This is my fault, if I hadn't done what I did she wouldn't be gettin' beaten! She would be safe on my ship... She told me she loved me and I walked away. I walked away!" Yondu told him as he ran his hand over his head, trying to calm down. 

"Do you love her?" Peter asked meeting the Captain's eyes.

Looking into his boy's eyes then away he nodded. Yondu was happy Peter didn't question him on the matter anymore. When Jacar came over the two nodded to each other. Taking a deep breath Yondu stripped his shirt from his body. Letting Jacar lead the way Yondu followed him to their clan's village. Looking over the many small houses he saw some of the lights on in the homes but all was quiet. When Jacar raised his hand to point at the large home at the front of the village. It was made of stone and he gave a growl when he watched a large male come out of the door. Even from here he could tell the male was an alpha. "That him?" he growled.

"Yea, that's Ekon, the sorry son of a bitch." Jacar said with a snarl. Watching the male walk away he stood and looked down to the blue man. "I'm going to go distract the guards, that will give you the chance to get in there and get her out. Take her back to the ship and I will meet you there."

"Sounds to easy..." Yondu said as he looked up at the male with one brow raised. 

Chuckling Jacar smirked down at him, "Hey, trust me. If this all works out I'll be your in-law." He said before running towards the house. 

Yondu watched from his crouched position as the younger male got the attention of the others and before long they were chasing him away. With a few deep breaths he ran over towards the house, quickly opening the door he shut it. Looking around the home he saw it to be dark and cold. There was a main room that looked like a council room, it was big and had seating carved into the stone in a large circle. Seeing a set of stairs he headed up them to where he had seen a small light coming from. At the top of the stairs he listened and could hear quiet cry coming from down the hall. Slowly making his way over to the door he grabbed the knob and turned it. With the door open he made his way into a large room. It had a huge bed in one of the corners, seating in the middle around a circle fire pit. There was a two person table in in the opposite corner of the bed and looking on the floor beside it he saw a small figure curled up on the floor. Going over to her he knelled beside her and placed his hand on her side. Looking her over he saw she wore a cream colored dress that had blood stains on it. Her feet were bare hanging out the end of her dress. On her arms he could see dark blue and purple bruises that were in the shape of hand prints. She was skinnier that when he had last seen her as well. "y/n? Darlin'?" he called out and slowly her face turned to look at him. He felt his blood boil when he saw the dark bruise over half her face. Her lip was busted and bleeding telling him she had just recently been hit. Looking in her eyes he saw they no longer held their shine. 

"Yondu?" you whispered out in a croak. 

Yondu forced a smile when she said his name and gave a nod, "Yes baby, I's ere' ta get ya." he told her gently but saw as she shook her head and began to cry.

"You're not real. He didn't want me." you whispered to the man you loved. To many times now your mind played this trick on you. To many times had he came to rescue you before Ekon would come in and start beating you again.

Hearing her words Yondu felt his heart break. "I am y/n. I's real. I do want you." he told her but saw as she just started crying more. His breath picked up and he looked to her sad eyes before cupping her cheeks and pushing his lips to hers. He could taste the blood from her split lip but stayed there for a few moments before pulling away. When he did he saw her eyes to be closed and gently pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry y/n. I'm so sorry." He cooed to her as he rubbed his hand over her hair. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and gave a few whistles and clicks of his tongue.

Hearing the noises you shakily moved your eyes to look at him, "What's that mean?" you whispered.

Smiling softly he pet her head, "It's Centaurian... fur I luv you ta." he said gently. Seeing her eyes water up he felt as she buried her face into his chest. Hearing her cry softly he continued to rub her head. When his hand moved to her neck he felt something and looked to see a collar on her neck. Giving a growl he kissed the top of her head. "I'm gettin' ya out of ere'." He said as he lifted her into his arms and went to make his way out of the room. Getting into the hallway he heard a noise but before he could turn Y/n was being ripped out of his arms and a sharp pain was felt on the back of his head. Going to Whistle a gag was forced around his mouth.

"Going somewhere." Ekon growled.

Looking over when he heard the voice Yondu saw a large male standing there with three others. One man had his arm wrapped around Jacar's neck. The younger alpha's face was bloodied and bruised. Looking back at the male he saw him bend down to fist his hand into y/n's hair and pull her up from the floor making her let out a whimper. Yondu thrashed trying to get to her and watched as the other two came over and held onto his arms. Meeting Ekon's eyes he glared at him and saw him chuckle before throwing y/n into the stone wall. His eyes glanced to y/n before going back to the man who was now stalking over to him. The male looked him up and down before slamming his fist into his gut. Yondu gave a loud groan at the punch and dropped his head. 

"Damn girl, I didn't know you had a thing for blue cocks." Ekon mocked as he looked to the alpha being held back by his men. 

"Please just let him go Ekon." you whimpered as you lifted your head form the stone floor. Hearing Ekon growl you let out a yelp when he kicked your side. 

"Did I say you could talk!" Ekon yelled. 

Yondu felt his eyes and fin now glowing as he watched Ekon kick the omega. When the alpha looked back to him he saw him smirk. 

Ekon grinned as he walked over to the blue male and bent down to grab the arrow at his side. He heard as the man began to yell around the gag and stood back up to look into his eyes. "Go lock them up in the dungeon, both of them. I have to teach my bitch a lesson." He said while spinning the arrow in his fingers. 

Yondu roared around the gag as he and Jacar were dragged away. He could hear y/n screaming and crying along the sound of slaps and thumps. He thrashed in the men's arms, trying to get away but nothing would work. Soon he was carried down stairs and into a room. He watched as one of the men opened a cell door and Jacar was shoved in. When the one beside him was opened they quickly threw him inside making him fall to his knees. Turning he went to charge out the cell but it was closed in his face. He hit and shook the bars as the men walked away leaving them in the dark freezing room. Ripping the gag from his mouth he looked to see Jacar looking at the only small window in the room. 

"He's going to kill my pup..." Jacar said as tears rolled down his face. "Said after that he will give my wife to another of his men."

Hearing the males words Yondu couldn't help but feel sorry for the other alpha. "We'll find a way out."

"There is no way out. We lost end of story." Jacar growled, looking at the Yondu with defeated eyes.

Feeling his lip twitch Yondu walked over to where the bars of their cells connected. "There gotta be another way. Somethin' think."

Jacar gave a deep breath and shook his head but stopped it mid way. Looking back at Yondu he gave a grin, "I think I gotta a plan." He said as he pulled out the communicator Rocket had given him to keep in touch with him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hearing the heavy door open and loud footsteps Yondu looked up from where he sat on the floor of the cell. He saw as two guards came in and opened his and Jacar's cell door. Standing he had to remember to stay calm as they placed the chains on his wrist, the memories of his slave life coming back to haunt him. When he was secured the guards led him and Jacar out of the Dungeon. Dragging them into the large council room from yesterday he saw it now to be full of men. In the far corner of the room he saw as Quill stood up and looked to him. Shaking his head when he saw the boy getting ready to open his mouth he saw his glare at the front of the room and followed his eyes. Sitting at the front of the room was Ekon and two other men, one looked much like Jacar and judging by the man's worried expression he guessed he was his father. 

When the two were forced to their knees in the center of the circle Yondu watched as Ekon stood. 

"We are here today for the trial of Jacar Tolnk and Yondu Udonta. Their crime, breaking into our village the past night and trying to kidnap the my bride to be against her will. Now the punishment for these crimes is death by hanging."

Yondu had to bite his tongue when Ekon said it was against y/n's will. Hearing the punishment Yondu had to take a deep breath and saw as Quill and the rest of his friends became worried. When the time came for him to explain if he was guilty or not Yondu growled. "Oh Im'a guilty but not of tha' crimes ya listed. I came ere' ta get my mate..."

"Your mate? Correct me if I am wrong but you turned her away did you not. Y/n had until her twenty first birthday to find her mate and she came back alone. So my question is, if you wanted her as your mate then why didn't you pronounce your love for her then." Ekon asked.

Hearing the cockiness in Ekon's voice made Yondu have to grit his teeth but overall he knew the man was right. "Becuz I was a coward." Yondu admitted and saw as the council looked shocked by his words. "I do luv er' and she is my mate." 

"You think that a thief such as yourself is better for her than me?" Ekon asked with a chuckle. 

Balling his hands into fists Yondu Growled. "Ia may be a thief but at least I ain't no woman beater."

When the rest of the council began to mutter among themselves Ekon gave a loud growl, "No matter the title you are guilt of your crimes and are therefor i sentence you to..." 

"I deman' trail by combat!" Yondu yelled. The room fell silent and everyone began looking towards one another. Yondu saw as Ekon looked stunned by his words.

"Yo..you do not have the proper hierarchy to challenge me..." Ekon said but was quickly interrupted by the blue male.

"I am Captain of one of tha' hundred ranks of Ravager clans an' ya will accept my challenge." Yondu roared. Glaring at the alpha male Yondu watched as Jacar's father stood and looked between the two.

"The challenge has been met. Tomorrow at dusk Yondu Udonta will fight one on one with Ekon Solovet." Jacar's father said in a deep voice making all the others in the council nod their heads and stand.

Yondu and Ekon glared at one another until the guards came back over and led him and Jacar back to their cells. Watching as the door closed Yondu looked beside him to see Jacar chuckling. He smirked when the male gave a small clap of his hands.

"Good performance there." Jacar smiled and saw Yondu chuckle. When they both heard the door open again they looked to see Ekon coming storming in. Jacar watched as he came and stood in front of Yondu's cell.

"Good performance in deed but allow me to make this clear how tomorrow will go. You won't have your magic arrow to help you. There are no weapons. I will not kill you quickly. I will chain you in the room and you will watch as I breed her bloody." Ekon growled in a low voice. 

Yondu let out quick heavy breaths and watched as the male smirked at him before walking out of the room. 

..........................................

The following night Yondu watched as they came and got Jacar first, the younger alpha giving him a firm nod. Sitting alone in the cold cell Yondu tried to remain calm. He closed his eyes and focused on winning. Thinking of y/n he looked up to where he knew her room was. "I'll win sweetheart. I won't let im' hurt ya anymore." he whispered into the cold air. When the door opened he stood and went over to the guards. Letting them chain his wrists again he was led outside towards a large open area. He saw both men and woman sitting around. He could instantly tell the two clans apart from how they looked at him. Sitting beside Jacar was a woman with long blond hair. Her belly was round and he noticed her hand on Jacar's chained ones. On the other side of the male was Quill and the others. Seeing the clear look of worry on Peter's face he gave a nod of his head. Getting in the center of the dirt arena he saw it to have torches lit around it giving the area light. Standing still he let the guards unchain his wrists before they walked away. Soon he saw Ekon walking towards him, the two giving each other glares as he moved to stand beside him. Standing tall Yondu looked in front of him to see Jacar's father stand.

"Ekon Solovet, Yondu Udonta. The trail for hand to hand combat is followed, no weapons of any kind. No leaving the set arena. There can only be one winner. Fight to the death, do you both agree to these terms?" he asked and saw both men nod. "Then with that let the fight begin."

Turning towards each other Yondu watched the alpha take his stance. He stood still as he tried to read the male's fighting style. When Ekon went to charge at him Yondu quickly jumped out of the way. Dodging him twice more he heard as the male roared out before charging forward, this time slamming into Yondu and sending him to the ground. He grunted as Ekon landed blow after blow to his stomach and side. Throwing his fist, he connected it to the side of Ekon's head, making him fall off of him. When the male went to stand Yondu swiped his leg, sending the man back to the ground. Jumping on him Yondu punched at his face until the male grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it into his eyes. Giving a groan Yondu rolled off of him and rubbed his eyes, trying to get the dirt out. Feeling a kick to his ribs he coughed and fell backwards. The other male was soon pinning Yondu to the ground and beating at his face and head. Feeling lightheaded Yondu saw as images of y/n went through his head. Seeing her smile at him he opened his eyes and gave a loud roar before kicking the Ekon back a few feet and jumping to his feet. The two circled each other while they caught their breath. Seeing the blood running down from Ekon's eye he gave a smirk. "Got a lil' blood on ya."

Ekon's lip twitched before he smiled, "I'll make the bitch give me a bath after I fuck her later."

Yondu felt his blood boil at the thought of Ekon touching his mate. Of him hurting her. When he went to charge again Yondu grabbed his arm and flipped them to the ground. Placing his leg around Ekon's arm he wrapped his arms around his neck. Squeezing he growled in the males ear. When Ekon began to thrash in his hold as his air was cut off Yondu held tighter. "This is what fear feels like. How ya made er' feel...but ya won't anymore. Ya will never touch er' again." Yondu growled in his ear before tightening his arms and feeling the alpha male's neck break. Throwing Ekon's now limp body from his Yondu stood  and looked to see Quill, Jacar and the others smiling at him. Limping over to them he shook Jacar's father's hand when he held it out. 

"Yondu Udonta. You have won your freedom." Another man of the council said.

Nodding his head to the man Yondu looked to y/n's house. Without another word to anyone he slowly made his way over to the home. Going up the stairs he got to the door and took a deep breath before turning the knob. Looking inside he scanned the room until he saw the small figure laying on one of the couches. Going over to her he looked down to see her trembling. Her hands and ankles were bound together by a piece of rope and more bruises covered her body. Knotting his brows Yondu saw a small knife on the table and moved over to grab it. Kneeling beside her cut the ropes but she didn't move. "y/n?" he called out and still nothing. Placing his hand on her bare arm he noticed how cold she was. "Y/n!" he said a little louder. Moving his hand to her pulse he was quick to notice how weak it was. "No!" he gasped out. Pulling her into his arms he shook her and still her eyes wouldn't open. Watching her head roll back he  looked around the room then saw his arrow stuck in the table beside the couch with a piece of paper attached. Grabbing the paper he read, 

_If I can not have her, then no one will._

Yondu's heart rate picked up as he read the words. Dropping the paper he held y/n tight in his arms. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" he screamed out to the air. Placing his lips on her head he felt tears roll down his cheeks as he rocked her back and forth. "Stay with me baby. Just hold on."

 


	8. Chapter 8

Yondu waited outside of the room with Quill and the Guardians and Jacar while the clan's doctor helped y/n. He paced back and forth down the hall as he waited for any word on his love. When the door opened just a crack his eyes snapped over and saw Jacar's mother, y/n's aunt standing there. 

"Yondu, you may come in now." Brela said in a soft voice.

Walking over to the door she opened it for him to go in and he heard as she shut it behind her. Looking around the room that had been turned over he saw the doctor, Kal standing by the door in the room. Going over he looked into the dimly lit room to see it was a bathroom. His eyes stopped when he saw h/c hair. The small omega laid in the large tub filled with a bluish gray water. He couldn't see to much from here and when the doctor cleared his throat Yondu tore his eyes from her to look at the older male. 

"I won't lie to you boy, she is in rough shape. There is no doubt that Ekon was beating her, starving her too judging by how much weight she's lost. He poisoned her, we found the antidote stashed away in the bookcase. I'm guessing he was going to use it if he won the fight. Be glad you got to her when you did, any longer and she wound't have made it. That poison has made her weak but on top of all that her heat has started. Her body is beginning to show signs of the cycle. There is no getting around this, I can't give her anything to stop it..."

"So I'm supposed to mate with her when she is already battered? When her body is already exhausted." Yondu asked in a voice mixed with both anger and worry.

"I got her soaking in a herbal bath to help her heal sooner. She will need to stay in there for a little bit... But yes she will need to mate soon or she will die." Kal said in a tired voice as he ran his hand over the back of his neck.

When Brela came over they looked to her. "Me and Sphi are going to get the room cleaned up. If you would like Yondu you can stay with her until we are ready to get her back in the bed." She said with a soft and gentle voice.

Taking a deep breath Yondu nodded, "I'm not leaving her." He said as he made his way over to the tub. Hearing the door close he moved to sit on the floor beside her. Looking at her now he saw only her shoulders up to be out of the water. He was glad the water was masking the smell of her heat for the time being. He could see the herbs floating in the water and moved his hand to cup some of the water and bring it to her bruised cheek. When the water touched her face he saw as her eyes fluttered open a bit. She looked so tired but he saw as her lips turned up into a small smile. He smiled when she whispered out his name. "There's my girl." He said and saw her eyes watering up. "No baby please don cry. Wats wrong?" He asked and watched as her hand came out of the water to rub over his blackening temple. Taking her hand in his he brought it to his lips and kissed it. "It'll be aright. Ya don't worry bout' me. ya worry bout' gettin' yerself better." he told her. When she pulled his hand to her face he felt as she placed her cheek in his palm and leaned to cuddled into it. Closing her eyes she let out a deep breath and before long she was back asleep. He left his hand where she had put it, stroking her cheek with his thumb until he heard the door open. Looking over he saw Brela standing there and nod at him. 

Standing from the floor he gently pulled his hand from her cheek and moved over to grab a towel. Holding it up he watched as Brela and Jacar's wife Sphi went over and helped y/n stand from the tub. He avoided looking over her body, no matter how much he wanted to. That was the last thing he needed, to jump her bones right in front of her family. When he saw her having trouble he wrapped the towel around her and lifted her into his arms, feeling her head lay on his shoulder. He held in his growl when the smell of her heat hit his nose, making his fin glow red. Turning he limped into the room to see it now clean. Going over to the bed he let Brela pull back the covers before he gently placed her down. 

"Let us know if you need anything. Supper will be brought up shortly. There are some clothes on the chair I thought you may be able to fit, if you would like a shower." Sphi said before both her and Brela left.

Yondu helped y/n to lay down on the bed and pulled the covers up over her towel covered body. Looking down at his dirt and blood covered body he saw the pile of clothes on the chair and limped over to grab them. Taking one last glance at y/n he saw her to be sleeping peacefully and knew it would be a good idea to shower before laying in her clean bed.... or matting for that matter.

After his shower Yondu walked out to see two trays of food on the table, along with a pitcher of what he guessed was wine and two glasses. Going to her side he ran his hand over her arm and saw her wake up. At first she recoiled away from his touch and he felt his heart clench, had Ekon let that big of a imprint on her? "Supper's ready." he told her but she only looked towards the table and shook her head. 

"I'm not hungry. You go eat." you told him. You did not want to go over there. So many days you had been forced to sit on the floor by Ekon's feet like some animal while he ate. He would only feed you when it was clear you were about to pass out. Looking at the chair he had always sat in felt your hands shake.

Yondu furrowed his brows at the omega. He knew she was lying. He could hear it in her voice, but why? Seeing her eyes glance to the table he felt the blankets moving and looked down to see her hands shaking. Then it hit him. He remembered the first night he had come to rescue her she had been laying on the floor beside that table. "Hey darlin'. Look at me." he said and watched as she looked back at him before looking at her lap. That would be one thing of what he was guessing of many things he would have to un-teach her. Curling his finger under her chin he lifted her gaze to meet his. "Ya ave' ta eat, princess." he told her but saw her sigh. "Girl now ya listen to me. I know he urt' ya. I know he did and i'm sorry. I was mad and I let me anger get ta me. I turned ya away, I turned my mate away. But I am here now. And I promise I will take care of ya and love ya till me last breath. So baby I'm tellin' ya, eat, at least somethin'." Yondu said in his alpha voice. Seeing her nod her head he took a deep breath before lifting her again and carrying her over to the table with the blanket wrapped around her. 

As they ate Yondu watched her. She stayed quiet and every so often she would cringe up, closing her eyes and fisting her hands in the blanket. He had been trying to breath in through his nose as her hair dried making her scent fill the air. He could feel the tightening of the pants he was wearing and subconsciously kept running his tongue over the sharp tips of his teeth. Shoving a piece of meat into his mouth he stared at her neck and felt the low growl in his throat. Closing his eyes he tried to steady himself. 'she is hurt you idiot. you can't just fuck her brains out.' he told himself. Shaking his leg he took a deep breath and poured himself another glass of wine. Bringing it to his lips he drank down half of it in one go. Sitting the cup back down he saw her looking at his glass before her eyes fell back to her lap. He could see the saddened look on her face and furrowed his brows. "What's wrong beautiful?" he asks.

"You can not possibly call me that. I am covered in black and blue bruises and have a buster lip." you say and feel as your eyes begin to water up. How in the galaxy could he think you were pretty. How could he want to touch you. Maybe he didn't really want to, maybe that's why he was drinking so much. 

"What's wrong wit bein' blue?" Yondu said with a small chuckle. "Ya are always beautiful ta me baby. The scars will go away wit time. But untils then tat jus' means I'll ave' ta kiss em' better." He said giving her a sly smirk. When he saw her swallow hard he placed his fork down and stood. Going to her side of the table he grabbed her chair and turned it towards him making her jump slightly. Crouching down in front of her he saw her eyes look up at his bare chest before shooting back down. He smiled when he realized she was embarrassed. Lifting her chin he looked into her e/c eyes and smiled. Leaning forward he pushed his lips to hers. Flicking out his tongue he swiped it over her lower lip and heard her gasp. Moving his hand to cup her cheek while his thumb pulled down on her chin he opened her mouth. Rolling his tongue into her mouth he couldn't stop the loud growl at tasting her. Rubbing his other hand down her side to rest on her hip he pulled her close to him, feeling her legs on either side of him. 

Continuing to work her mouth he finally lifted her up from her seat and walked over to the bed, not breaking from her mouth. Sitting her on the bed he dropped the blanket from her body and looked down at her. He could see the bruises from where Ekon had kicked her and when a line had caught his eye he looked at her eyes to see her looking extremely embarrassed and sad. Holding her hip in one hand he grabbed her shoulder with the other and turned her so he could see her back. When the dark lash marks met his eyes he felt his blood boil. Everyone went a different direction and he could see the slight welt on some of the newest ones. "Oh darlin'.." he said in a soft voice. He knew from experience how much whipping hurt. Thinner scars than hers covered his back from where the Kree had whipped him. Hearing her soft cries he looked back at her face to see her crying again, her lip quivering. 

"You...if you chan...changed your mind. We don't have to..I mean you don't have to..." you sobbed as you looked down at your feet, trying to pull the blanket back over your form. No doubt it had to be a hideous sight.

"No y/n. Stop it." Yondu said as he gripped her shoulders and gave her a small shake. "What did I just tell ya? I don't care about the marks, I love ya. I love every part of ya...Yer lips." he said as he moved to kiss her again, "Yer cheeks." he said placing a kiss to her cheeks and moving down to her neck. He peppered the skin there with light kisses before nipping lightly at where his claiming mark will go. "Yer body." his voice deepened when he got to placing kisses on her shoulder and chest. "And yer scars." he said, moving to lick where a small welt wrapped around her side. "All of it." he growled. Locking his lips with hers he guided her back to lay on the bed. Crawling after her he held himself up on his forearms. Trailing kisses and licks to her jaw and neck he began to groan at the tightness of his pants. Pushing them down his legs he grabbed her hands and held them beside her head as he kicked the pants to the floor. Sucking marks into her skin he heard her begin to moan. Smirking he move to take one of her nipples into his mouth, making the soft bud become hard. His female let out a high gasp and he chuckled. "What other sounds can I get from my girl?" he said. Biting down on the mound of her breast he listened as she let out a whine. He was careful not to bit the bruised area, not wanting to hurt her.

Rubbing her sides he moved one hand to her thigh and spread them. Looking down he growled out and moved his hand to rest between her legs. He traced the slit of her sex with his finger, feeling as she bucked her hips. Chuckling he kissed her ribs as he slowly pushed one of his fingers into her hole. She gave a moan at the new feeling and before long was melting into his touch. Smelling her heat covering his fingers made the captain have to shake his head to remain calm. Licking down he settled himself between her legs and licked up her slit. At this the female let out a high pitch squeak. Smirking Yondu pumped his finger in and out of her as he lapped at her sex like a starved man. He groaned and growled at how sweet she was on his lips and before long he felt her fluttering around his fingers. Ripping them out of her he heard her whine in need. 

"Shhh sweet girl I've got ya. I know what ya need." he said in a low voice that sent chills down her spine. Moving between her legs he lined himself up with her and kissed at her neck. "You trust me baby?" he panted and felt as she nodded. "Good girl." he said, grabbing her hands again and pinning them down beside her. Looking into her eyes he saw fear and lust. "I love you." he said in Centaurian and saw her smile. Pushing in he felt her stiffen and buried his face in the crook of her neck when she began to cry out in pain. Closing his eyes he kissed at her neck.

"Ahhh." You cried out at the sharp pain between your legs. Feeling Yondu pushing in deep you felt like he was going to rip you into. Flinching away he held you tightly under him. You felt him kissing your neck as he tried to sooth you but it hurt so bad. You cried and shook as he fully filled you, when he stopped moving you heard a soft whistle you stopped your crying and listened. 

Yondu whistled a soft tune while she adjusted to his girth and the pain passed. He felt her relax under him and heard her cries stop. Smiling he nuzzled his cheek against her jaw as he whistled. By the time the tune was over she had relaxed fully and he kissed her neck before pulling out and thrusting back in. He heard as she gasped at his movements. In and out he thrusted his hips against hers. Moving one of his hands to her leg he threw it over his back so he could get deeper in her. She moaned and whimpered when he hit her sweet spot. Letting out small growls he nipped at her neck, suckling on the thin skin under her ear. 

When his knot began to form he pulled out of her flipped her over onto her stomach. Looking down at her back he gave a growl before kneeling and taking hold of her hips. Pulling her up onto her knees he pushed back into her sex. Yondu moaned out at how tight she was. Holding onto her hips he pulled and pushed her off his cock. Pinning her down to the bed he heard her hiss in pain when he laid on her sore back. Fisting his hand in her hair he gave her growls as his alpha was fully released. He gripped her wrist so hard there was no doubt there would be bruises to show. Holding her down beneath him he mated her. Soon his movements became difficult when his knot locked behind her pelvic bone. Hearing her scream out in pleasure he let out a roar as he began to fill hr with his seed. Biting down on her neck he heard her scream in pain. She thrashed with all her might trying to get him to let go of the hold he had on her neck. Drinking down the blood rushing in his mouth he moaned around her skin and felt his eyes roll back. Feeling y/n go limp under him he realized what he was doing and unlocked his jaws to look down at her.

A trail of blood rolled from the deep oval wound on her neck and her eyes were closed. Knotting his brows Yondu moved the hand he had in her hair to her hip and held her close as he rolled them over. Even the slightest movement pulled on his knot in her and he didn't want to hurt her more. Leaning up he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them. His mate was still was he ran his hand over her the slight bump on her belly. Licking at the claiming mark he made sure to clean it.  Stroking the side of her face with his knuckles he sighed. So this was love. Never in his life had Yondu felt so much for one person. He wanted nothing more than to keep her safe. To care for her. Smiling he looked back at his pile of clothes on the floor. Giving a whistle he made his arrow go bring him his jacket. Fishing out his communicator he pressed a button and waited. 

"Yon..dude?!" Quill said and Yondu watched as the boy covered his eyes.

"Hush boy. I need ya ta bring me somethin' from my ship." He said.

"But your naked." Quill groaned.

"I'll still eat chu'..." Yondu growled.

"Fine. What is it?" Peter asked in an annoyed voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up you gave a soft cry at the soreness in your body but soon felt the hand of your mate rubbing your hip. 

"Ya hurt?" Yondu asked as he felt the tenseness in her body. She had been asleep for a good while and he was worried he had really hurt her. That he was too rough with her.

"Just sore." you answered. Going to flip over you let out a hiss when you felt his cock slip from you.

Yondu muffled a groan when she pulled away from him. His knot had went down a little over an hour ago but he had yet to pull out of her. Seeing her flip over he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. After a while he felt her tracing the patterns on his chest. He let out a deep purr at the feeling making her look up at him and smile. "What?" he asked.

"You're purring." you giggled and saw his face turn a purple color.

"I ain't. Ravagers don't purr. Ahaha" Yondu gave a loud laugh and flinched away from her touch when moved her fingers to his side.

"You're ticklish." you smiled.

Yondu's face went serious as he licked his lips, "I ain't ticklish either ya jus' surprised meeee." 

Seeing his face turn from serious to a big smile you giggled and continued to moved your fingers over his sides and abs. Soon he was wriggling around and laughing hystaricaly. Never had you seen him laugh so much. Straddling him you continued to move your fingers. 

"Okay, stoppppp." Yondu laughed. Grabbing hold of her hands he held them still as he caught his breath and looked up at her soft smile. "Ya think it's funny ta torture your alpha do ya girl?" he asked and saw her think for a second before nodding her head. Huffing out he shook his head. Using one of his hands to push him up he sat up on the bed and cupped her cheek. Kissing her he kept it soft an loving before puling back when they both needed air. "What am I gonna do wit ya?" he asked her.

Laying your forehead on his you smiled with your eyes closed and felt as one of his hands rubbed gently over your still injured back. 

Yondu licked his lips and took a deep breath as he grabbed the item beside the bed with the other. Having his eyes closed he swallowed the nerves eating away at him. "I think I gots a good idea... How bout's I marry ya." he said in a deep voice as he laid the thick red leather jacket over her shoulders. 

Your eyes snapped open at his words. Feeling the weight on your shoulders you looked to see a dark red leather jacket that looked almost identical to Yondu's hanging on your shoulders. 

When she didn't say anything Yondu swallowed the lump in his throat. Straightening down the flaps he ran his thumb over the ravager flame symbol. Where his had a dash in the middle hers had two, stating that she was the wife of a Ravager captain. Finally looking at her eyes he saw them filled with tears. Thinking of everything wrong he could have done he began to apologize. "Darlin' I'm sorry. If this is too fast or...or..."

"You want to marry me? Me?" you said in a soft whisper. Looking up to his eyes you looked for any trick on his face. This had to be a cruel joke. Something to make you vulnerable. He was perfect and you were nothing. Why would he ever want to marry you. Sure the two of you were mates but that was something neither of you could change, this. This was a choice. True almost all mates were married to each other but you had heard of a rare few that had taken others as their husband or wife. "Why would you want me?" 

Knotting his brows he stroked the side of her face and whipped away her tears with his thumb. "What do ya mean why ya? I love ya. I wasn't just sayin' that ta toss it out there. Centuarians don't say they luv someone unless they mean it. That's way Is' always says it in my native tongue. Ta me princess ya are everything. I would never dream of takin' another as my wife. I just want ya." he said, placing his face beside hers at the last part. Closing his eyes he let out a sigh, "Please say somethin..." he started but was cut off by her mouth on his. Humming he kissed her back and felt as her arms wrapped around his neck. Pushing his hands up under the jacket he rubbed her back and pulled her flush against his chest. Soon he felt his member come to life and press against her sex. Without breaking away from her mouth he moved his hands to her sides and lifted her up some. Lining himself up with her he gently impaled her on his cock. 

You couldn't stop the cry that left your lips as he entered you. You could feel your sore walls stretching around his wide girth, the ribbed sides of his dick rubbing you in all the right places. "Ahh." you cried out when you were fully seated in his lap. 

Kissing her he gave his omega the time to adjust. When he thought she was ready he rocked her hips against him. He growled at the tight feeling of her around him and moved one hand to hold the back of her head, keeping her mouth on his. He rolled his tongue in and out of her mouth, mapping out the territory. Hearing the female's moans and whimpers riled him on and before long he pushed her to lay on her back, the ravager coat under her. Balancing on his knees and forearm he thrusted in and out of her. She gripped at his back as she was jolted forward with each slam of his hips. Feeling her nails dig into his back he gave a growl and moved to bite her neck and throat, leaving marks in his wake. "Mmmm Good girl. That's me girl. Mine!" he said in a deep voice. Snapping his hips into her core he heard her scream out in her orgasm. Feeling her tighten around him he roared out in pleasure and threw his head back. Pumping scream after stream of his cum into her womb he gripped her shoulder and ass in his hands. 

When his thrusts turned into slow and gentle rocks he pulled back to look at her. She looked tired but smiled at him. Returning her smile he went to pull away only to be stopped by his knot in her. He heard as she cried out in pain and he gave a groan of cusses under his breath. Burring his face back in her neck he groaned, "forgot bout' that. Did I urt' ya?" he asked. 

Shaking your head you let out a deep breath, "Is it like this every time?" You asked, curious on how others seemed to mate so quickly.

"No, when er' heat is over i won't knot ya anymore." he said as he moved his arms under her to hold her while he stood from the bed. Carrying her into the bathroom he started the tub and poured some of the herbs in it from yesterday to help her heal. Once the tub was almost full he stepped in and lowered them down to hold her in his lap. He heard her let out a hiss when the water hit her back but he nuzzled her neck and kissed her jaw lightly. 

.........................

By the time your heat was over the two of you had matted over ten times. Most of your wounds had healed and now the only bruises on your body were the ones Yondu had put there during your love making. You currently were drying you hair off from the shower the two of you had taken when he walked in the bathroom. He was already dressed and held your jacket in his hands. Coming to stand behind you he held the jacket up for you to put on and you blushed. Slipping your arms into the leather you let him slide it on your shoulders. When it was on he grabbed your hips and turned you to face him. 

Yondu looked over his mate and soon to be wife with a small smile. The red leather fit her well and he couldn't help the alpha in him feeling prideful at the way he knew it would claim her. Seeing her eyes cast down he put a finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to look into his red ones. "Beautiful." he said, leaning forward to kiss her still swollen lips. Between the jacket and his marks he had marked her as his for the whole universe to see. Taking her small hand in his larger one he led her out of the room, giving a whistle to fly his arrow back into his holster they went out to face her people.

 

 


End file.
